


Burned Boats and Smoking Mirrors

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, PTSD!Kaz, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, major phantom pain spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“John？”他说。</p>
<p>“我在这里。”那个很像John，但却不是John的人回答。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned Boats and Smoking Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> 这不是@yezixx的错，这全部是我的错。

舰桥上有地方在漏水，滴答，滴答，滴答，水滴声砸在不锈钢的表面上，声音像雷霆一样。

舰桥上没有地方在漏水，舱房甲板正上方也没有。

不过当他转过身去的时候，在某处，在什么不远的地方，总有一个水龙头在滴水。滴答声无休无止，在他滚烫的耳朵里，轰然作响。

那个水龙头不在这里，那个水龙头在距离这里大约一千公里的地方。有人接完一桶水后，总是会忘了拧紧。那个时候，他独自坐在黑暗里，瘫软，动弹不得，鲜血淋漓。滴答，滴答，滴答。一个小时会比一天还要漫长。一天好像无休无止。

那时他没有尖叫过。

也许他尖叫过。他不记得了。

现在，有时他会。嘴埋在枕头里。眼皮后面全是狂乱的、灼热的黑暗。牙齿和舌头之间充满了血腥味。他不记得了。不记得他到底是在哪里。

有时他会忘记。

滴答，滴答，滴答。

\--

Swan给了他足够吃一个星期的药，全部装在药盒里，按天数分好。大部分都是白色的，有些是黄色的、浅蓝色的。“那这样我要怎么区分我都吃了些什么？”Kaz说的时候是当作一个笑话的，但说出来后，不知道为什么，却只显得僵硬。 

最后一个单词在空气里消失。没有笑话，没有魅力。怒气在Kaz的胸膛里升了起来。  
  
“你不用分开。”Swan说。“只是按时吃，好吗？”  
  
有一会儿，她看上去像是想用手触碰他。为着过去的缘故。  
  
他允许了，让她这么做。  
  
但她的手没有动。  
  
怒气最后停在了那里。  
  
Kaz转身走开。

\--

白天的情况要好得多，其实也没什么大不了的。因为实际上没什么伤口遗留了下来。一些伤痕，一些瘀伤，一些骨折。Kaz在舰桥上走动的时候，腿只有一点疼。而当他对着什么人喊叫的时候，他们看着他的眼神依然充满了畏惧。尊敬。大多数时候，Kaz的胳膊只感到痒。这些在他工作的时候没什么影响。他还是能制定计划，做好后勤分配表格，确定战略。必要的时候，他还是能突然站起来，两步跨到会面室另外一边，抓住什么人的领子。  
  
这些并没有什么大不了的。  
  
在会议室，Kaz伸手去拿文件夹的时候。他的手伸得太高，意识到的时候就已经失去了平衡。拐杖从他手里滑了出去，在那一瞬间，他仅剩的那只手在空中徒劳地挥舞了几下，依然无法阻止身体向后坠去。 _天啊千万别——_  
  
他的肩膀撞到了椅子。然后他的身体沉重地砸在地板上。一个眨眼，拐杖掉了下来，砸在他脸上。

他眼前一片红色。  
  
他迅速地爬了起来，拍干净身上的灰尘。  
  
他夹着文件，回到办公室里。  
  
没有人看到。

\--

Ocelot经常会在甲板上的某个地方，练习——表演他的左轮特技。天气冷的时候，他会穿一件外套，天气暖和的时候，就只是一件衬衫。无论怎么样，他都系着领巾。这样远远看去，他总是很醒目。大老远的，你就知道那是谁。  
  
大多数时候，他都在微笑，向什么人——什么士兵说话。他们有时看起来很困惑。他们有时会跟着笑。  
  
有时，Ocelot的视线会越过整艘船，看向他。  
  
嘴上带着微笑。  
  
就像什么都没改变。 

\--

_共犯。_

\-- 

有些时候，Kaz会觉得自己一点都不破碎，感不到伤，觉不到痛。一切都完好如初。

他不记得他是怎么得救的了。  
  
他不是很肯定。

\--

那里有一个人。  
  
他走路的样子，勒人脖子的样子，还有抽雪茄的样子，都和Big Boss——John一模一样。还有他笑起来的样子。他从直升机上走下来，全身被血、内脏和弹片覆盖，举起双手，宣布他又成功了什么。  
  
但他身上有破绽。  
  
他的声音要高一些，他沉思的时候，额头上没有那条细细的皱纹。不知道为什么没有人注意到，他甚至要矮许多。  
  
“Kaz。”甚至连他的声音都差不多。  
  
“你没事吧？”  
  
这就是破绽。

\--

已经过去了。

\--

_你必须要配合这个计划。_

_你能理解的，对吗？_

_你能做到的。_

_忘记吧。_

_忘记吧。_

\--

“我做不到。”在某个时刻，他对Ocelot说。  
  
“我也不能。”Ocelot回答。  
  
“你是怎么做到的？你？！”  
  
“我催眠了我自己。”  
  
“有用吗？”  
  
“我必须做到。不是吗？我能做到。就像这样。你明白的。”  
  
_帮帮我。_ 在某个时刻。Kaz说。  
  
\--  
  
那里有一个人。  
  
他不是John.  
  
但他看起来像极了John.  
  
\--  
  
_哦不天啊拜托你们了停下停下住手不我是不会说的我是绝对不会屈服的你们没法让我认输我是绝对不你们在杀死我停下里求求你了停下来停下来停下来不我不会认输的拿走我的手我是不会说的我死也不会说的我见过更糟的停下来停下来停下来停下来不不不不不不不我到底做了什么我很抱歉我很抱歉。_  
  
我很抱歉。  
  
\--  
  
白色的药片三片，蓝色的药片一片，黄色的两片。其中有些驱赶噩梦，有些让人镇定，有些让他感觉再次像人类一样。  
  
“黄色的是维生素，是不是？”  
  
“你需要它们。”

\--

有一天晚上，Kaz从舱房里出来，在杂物间里，他找到了一把扳手。他扶着墙壁，跌跌撞撞地朝甲板走去。扳手夹在断肢下面。他全身好像都感觉在燃烧，他的手臂在发痒，但他不能去碰。Kaz一直挣扎着前进，蹒跚地朝滴水的位置走去。要去修好它。高烧让他全身都是汗，脚步摇摇晃晃。但他必须修好它。否则他没法睡觉。这件事，他可以做到。  
  
走到舱门口的时候，最后一级楼梯，Kaz停在了那里。  
  
他没带拐杖。  
  
他哪儿都去不了。  
  
Kaz咬住了牙齿。肩膀耸起。

_要修好它……_  
  
血从纱布下渗了出来。  
  
_我还没有输。我不能认输。我没有输。_

即使是要爬过去。

John的双手扶住他的腋下。  
  
“你需要休息。”John说。  
  
John强行按住他的头，不让他继续挣扎，让他挨着自己的肩膀。“你需要休息。”John又说了一次。  
  
“我需要好起来。”Kaz可能这么说了。也可能没有。  
  
因为John没有回答。 

\--  
  
两个月里三次高烧，一次烧到了四十度，无数次大大小小的感染，有一次连抗生素都不起作用，他们让他呆的地方实在太肮脏，医护班都不知道到底都有些什么东西在他身体里。虫子咬过他。老鼠咬过他。他吃过虫子。他吃过老鼠。他吃过无论他们给他的任何东西，脏水。还有那么多药物。他不记得了。  
  
_我没有输。_  
  
他总是赢。  
  
每一次。  
  
\--  
  
几乎每一次，John都在那里。  
  
他睁开眼睛的时候，总是在那里。  
  
他不需要喊名字。  
  
John也不需要说话。  
  
\--  
  
“即使只有我一个人，我也要活下去。”很久以前，他这么说过。  
  
那不是真的。那是真的。  
  
\--  
  
那个人不是John。  
  
但他总是不断忘记。  
  
\--  
  
“我在这里。”John说，坐在他的床前。  
  
\--  
  
这真是个奇迹。如此相似。但根本不是。  
  
\--

Ocelot说了他们为什么要这么做，他解释了很多，很详细。自鸣得意的混账多半还有个什么表格。但聪明到知道这不是展示的最好时刻。 _我们必须要帮他。_ Ocelot说，漫不经心。 _你知道的。_  
  
他没听进去。  
  
他太生气，甚至没能把话说出来。  
  
_你怎么敢。_ 他最后说。  
  
_你怎么敢。_  
  
\--

每天都有不同的动物和士兵，顺着富尔顿系统过来。有时，Big Boss本人也会坐着富尔顿系统回来。他会依序勒倒每个来迎接他的人，得到一片欢呼。这个景象实在诡异。但所有人都已经学会不去想了。如果他太脏了，Ocelot会提着一桶水冲出来，把他从头到脚淋一遍。“看看，和新的一样。”Ocelot会说。Kaz会不赞许地摇头。John会站在那里，傻乎乎地笑，甩掉身上的水。  
  
“就不能让我洗澡吗？”John会说。  
  
\--  
  
_这一针会让你忘记。这一针会巩固效果。我会帮你催眠。但其他的就看你自己的了。_  
  
你明白吗？

\-- 

_嘘嘘嘘，你能做到的，不是吗？_  
  
闭嘴，混蛋，我不——我不愿意——  
  
嘘——  
  
\--  
  
是Ocelot赢了。在最后。  
  
\--

有时Kaz会想起，在日本，在哥伦比亚。那时他什么都没有。除了想证明自己，迫切而绝望地想要一个归属。但这个地方，必须是由他自己主宰。因为没有人——没有任何一个人，会停留下来，会足够强壮，能让他拥有一个容身之处。没有人有那么强大。因为那个地方，必须足够大，足够结实，才能保持——不要永远，十年，二十年。在那之后，他会想出办法来的。是不是？  
  
后来有了。  
  
再后来没有了。  
  
\--

在墨西哥的时候，他们为了躲避当地的一群毒贩，躲进了河里。因为John绝顶聪明的主意。他们不得不躲在两只被打死了的鳄鱼底下，在水里拼命划来顺流而下，而且还要不露出破绽。在鳄鱼的爪子之间呼吸是这个世界上最烂的记忆，没有之一。任何人都不应该经历。  
  
然后他们还是被发现了，因为那个地区根本就没有鳄鱼。  
  
“还是应该试试鲨鱼。”John遗憾地说。  
  
“这是内陆。”  
  
他们在笼子里呆了一个星期，最后在Kaz快要死于无聊的时候。毒贩决定枪毙他们。因为他们蠢到决定用枪。所以John当然赢了。然后John当然也说服了他们。当然，他们又有了现金和交通工具。一眨眼，他们就到了弗罗里达。在海滩上，用两个假名，晒着太阳，准备和一个俄罗斯大亨见面。  
  
因为Kaz说没理由在等待的时候就不能享受，所以John大概得到了一些完全错误的认识。因为最后他们几乎玩遍了所有游乐设施。Kaz一边嘲讽他，一边跟着坐了所有允许成人进入和不允许承认进入的游乐设施。  
  
他们还和几乎所有动画明星拍了照，出名的，不出名的，大部分John都戴着米奇的耳朵。  
  
最后会面在又一次枪战和许多勒脖子里结束。他们回到飞机上。  
  
在他注意到的时候，一张他们和唐老鸭一起拍的相片，贴在了机舱里。  
  
John搂着他的肩膀，依然戴着那对米奇耳朵，大笑着。 

\-- 

“John！！！！！！！！！！！”Kaz喊叫着醒来。  
  
_我没法逃走。你在哪里？你怎么样？我听他们说——_  
  
我听他们说你扔下了我。  
  
我梦见我失去了每一件东西，我的手，我的腿——  
  
“我在这里。”John说，在枕头的另外一边。“那只是个恶梦，没事了。”  
  
“是啊。”Kaz说，喃喃地。  
  
他想要抹一把冷汗。  
  
他的手不见了。  
  
\--  
  
那不是John.

\--

那是一个很像John，但不是John的人。  
  
在余生里，Kaz必须把他当成John.  
  
\--

“你已经回来了，没事了。”那个不是John的人说，握住他那支完好的手。“我们找到你了。”  
  
“我找到你了。”  
  
他失去了的手臂像是在燃烧。他想要喊叫。但他不会。也不能。在睡觉的时候，他又撕破了纱布，他可以在视角的余光里看到枕头和床单上的点点血迹。手臂的断面上，每一英寸被截断、被撕下、永远失去了的血肉都在尖叫，想要抓住什么东西。他艰难而迅速地呼吸，这才注意到他完好的手上沾满了血。他感到疲倦，已经厌烦了。

Venom——那个不是John的人一定试图阻止过他。因为他坐在那里。光着的胸膛上全是飞溅上去的血珠。朝下摸得乱七八糟。

他安静地看着Kaz。

“我重新包扎一下。”Venom说。

他没开夜灯，驾轻就熟地打开了床头柜，拿出一卷纱布，一卷面纱，还有碘酒。他再掏出一卷橡皮带，用酒精擦了擦，递给Kaz。Kaz一开始没接。但还是接了过去。他用一只手笨拙地绕着脑袋绑着一圈，然后咬在嘴里。

然后Venom为他包扎。

沾满了血的旧绷带扔进了垃圾箱。然后他下了床，抱着两个枕头。站在那里。看着Venom更换新的床单和枕套。

他连站着的样子都很像。

“你不用担心。”Venom说。

他回过头来，紧张地微笑。

“找到你了，不会再失去一次。”他的表情十分笨拙，几乎显得有些温柔。“你知道的。”

突然，Kaz意识到，在他胸膛里，好像还有什么东西失去了。有什么东西本来应该在那里。但却不见了。

他知道那是什么，也不知道有什么药片可以治疗。

“不，你曾经是谁？”Kaz说得很慢，确定他听懂了。

“你是谁？”Kaz回过头去，看着他。

“我是John。”

沉默。

然后，好像水面摇晃了一下一样，John从他的脸上褪了下去。一张空白的脸庞出现在那里。困惑而茫然。

“我不记得了。”他说。

这个没有名字，没有面貌的男人的表情摇晃了一下。然后在重重黑暗的水面下，他又再一次出现了。坚定不移，勇敢坚毅。就像John一样。

就像很久很久以前的John一样。

“我是John。”他说。“我会为你做任何事情。”

“相信我。”他说。

“我爱你。”他说。

他看起来有时和John一模一样，有时就只是很像而已。

“我也是。”Kaz回答，话从他嘴里溢了出去。听起来很轻，很快，几乎不像是他的声音。

“我曾是。”他最后说。

他对John说。

\--

_你忘记吧，会更容易一点。_  
  
你能忘记吗？  
  
总会结束的。你知道的。  
  
会吗？  
  
你相信我吗？  
  
不。也许。不。

_什么？_

_我只能相信你了，不是吗？_

_不是的，Kaz，总是有选择的。总是有的。你知道的。_

_操你。_

\--

有时，他一整天都不会觉得疼。他可以做任何事情。流畅、准确而毫无瑕疵。他会制定出完美的计划，几乎完美的流程，解决掉大大小小的问题。他按时吃药，认真而顽固地做复健。他不去想其他事情。他愤怒，他喊叫，他高兴，他微笑，他几乎感到满足的时候，他就说出夸奖。  
  
有时，他会做噩梦。但他几乎永远都能醒来。  
  
有时，他醒来的时候。那个很像John，但不是John的人会在他的床前，在他的身边，抚摸他的胳膊，他的额头，说 _没事的，都结束了。_ 重复着，坚定地。  
  
有时，他不会记得，他和Ocelot说过话，都说了些什么。  
  
有时，他从来没被抓到过。John从来没有沉睡过。什么都没发生。  
  
有时，什么事都没发生过，他从来没有离开过日本，没有人恨他，没有人爱过他，他也没有爱过任何人。

有时，他不会醒来。他会一直呆在那里，看着他们刚刚建立的东西，光亮如新。如此之多的承诺。如此的可靠和美丽。  
  
有时，John在那里。  
  
\--

有时，他不会做梦。

 

 

FIN


End file.
